A Poem of my Love to You
by Carousia
Summary: Akihiko shows his possessive side when he sees Misaki with Ijuuin - in public. With Misaki angry and refusing to talk to him, how will Akihiko patch things up between them? Of course with Akihiko, a truly heartfelt poem would do the trick, right? Read to find out! Oneshot. Akihiko/Misaki.


**I was bored so I wanted to try making a oneshot… But I was also feeling a little poetic so I tried incorporating both =.=****I hope you like how it turned out. ^.^**

Misaki huffed in anger. _Really, that Usagi should give me some space sometimes! He should know the appropriate times when and when not to touch or kiss someone! _He stomped his way to the living room and flopped down on one of the couches. Huffing madly, Misaki hugged Suzuki – which happened to be nearby. He wanted, and needed, some time to calm down.

It all started when Akihiko - being the possessive man that he is – snapped when he saw Ijuuin making advances to his Misaki. Ijuuin was lightly ruffling Misaki's chocolate hair, and then slowly attempted to kiss him. Intense jealously flared in Akihiko's chest as he suddenly broke Ijuuin's hold on Misaki. He thought that he should make it clear what belonged to him.

So in the middle of the street – in broad daylight – Akihiko decided to kiss Misaki right there in front of Ijuiin, who stood there with wide eyes. Misaki struggled for a few seconds before he succeeded in breaking Akihiko's hold on him. With tears in his eyes, Misaki yelled "I hate you!" to Akihiko before dashing away from the scene. Ijuuin just smirked and disappeared in the bustling city crowd, leaving Akihiko alone to deal with the problem.

After the incident, Misaki became more cold and isolated himself from Akihiko. They still had breakfast together, but the atmosphere was stiff and uncomfortable. Akihiko wanted to apologize, but Misaki wouldn't hear it. Making it known that he wanted time alone, Misaki told Akihiko to leave for a few minutes. Not wanting to make Misaki any more distressed and frustrated, Akihiko complied and left through the front door.

Misaki sighed again. '_It had been three minutes since Usagi-san left. Maybe I should start making dinner._' Misaki then reluctantly got up from the couch and was on his way to the kitchen when he saw a sheet of paper on the dining table.

_'__That's weird. Who could've left this sheet of paper here?'_

Misaki picked up the paper and froze immediately. The paper was titled "To my love" by Akihiko Usami. With a faint blush at the written words, Misaki then started to read the rest of its contents. The paper contained a poem. It started:

_According to my heart,_

_We're a million miles apart_

_Even though I'm next to you-_

_What should I do?_

_What can I say_

_To make you turn my way?_

_What displeases you so?_

_Do you want me to go?_

_Leave me if you must_

_But now I cannot trust_

_This traitorous feeling-_

_This troublesome, hopeful feeling_

_called Love._

Misaki widened his eyes and flipped the paper, revealing another poem – which was also written by Akihiko.

_Ever since we parted_

_I kept my heart well-guarded_

_But I find those walls_

_Crumble and fall_

_To you once again-_

_And what did I gain?_

_Why can't my pain be gone?_

_Why can't I move on?_

_However, I do not regret_

_The fact that we've met._

_If only you could be_

_Together with me _

_For eternity,_

_How happy-_

_Amazingly happy_

_I would become…_

_Fin_

Misaki had to wipe the tears that threatened to fall after finishing the poem. _It's all my fault. I should've listened to what Usagi-san had to say, but I was only concerned with myself. Again, I had caused trouble and even kicked him out of his house. I'll be sure to say sorry when he comes back. I know even now that he loves me… and that I love him too. _Misaki blushed fiercely at the thought.

Then taking the poem and putting it in a safe place in his room, Misaki finished preparing dinner.

**LATER…**

When Akihiko came back from his walk, he was surprised to have Misaki crying and hugging him. After recovering from his initial shock, Akihiko smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the small frame, holding it close to his body. _Yes, this is how it is meant to be. _thought Akihiko to himself as he continued to hold his beloved. Then for the first time in what seemed to be a long while, Akihiko and Misaki had a dinner that was warming and heartfelt - with a little touch of intimacy.

**So yeah, how was it? If the poem wasn't any good then I'm sorry, but I tried my best to make it rhyme + make at least some sense. This is a oneshot because I wanted to make one about Misaki and Akihiko.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^ **


End file.
